La déprime de Sanji
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Nami surprend Sanji en larmes. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Est-il amoureux ? Est-il malheureux ? Qui est à l'origine de ses tourments ?


Le Sunny vogue depuis deux semaines, tranquillement dans le Nouveau Monde (étonnant).

C'est une journée comme une autre. Luffy pêche avec Chopper et Usopp, Nami et Robin bronzent et discutent, Sanji est dans la cuisine en train de leur préparer des cocktails, Brook chante, Franky invente une nouvelle machine et Zoro s'entraîne. Il est 16h00.

Luffy : Il faut qu'on attrape un énorme poisson pour le dîner.

Usopp : Surtout avec ton ventre.

Luffy : Roh ça va, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai tout le temps faim.

Chopper : Luffy je crois que tu as attrapé quelque chose !

Luffy (regardant sa ligne) : T'as raison Chopper !

Ils tirèrent tous les trois et remontèrent un énorme thon.

Luffy : Supeeer ! Sanji viens voir ! On a attrapé le dîner !

Mais le blond ne répondit pas.

Robin : Cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

Nami : C'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ces temps-ci ?

Robin : Oui il est bizarre en ce moment. Zoro aussi d'ailleurs.

Nami : Je vais voir Sanji. Va voir Zoro.

Robin : D'accord.

Elles se levèrent et partirent chacune voir les garçons.

Du côté de Nami. Elle entra dans la cuisine, doucement.

Nami : Sanji, tu es là ?

Elle le trouva assis par terre, dos au frigo, la tête sur les genoux, pliés et les bras autour des jambes.

Nami (s'approchant de lui) : Sanji ça va ?

Il leva la tête et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges. À croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sanji : Oh Nami, oui ça va. N'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plaît.

Il prit les cocktails et sortit, comme si de rien n'était.

Nami : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Elle sortit de la cuisine et retourna s'installer sur son transat. Sanji avait posé les boissons sur une petite table et s'occupait du thon. Il regarda Nami.

Sanji : Où est Robin d'amour ?

Nami : Elle est en haut avec Zoro.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur du blond mais il n'en montra rien. Il retourna en cuisine avec le poisson pendant que Luffy et les deux autres repêchaient.

De son côté Robin était montée à la vigie et entra silencieusement.

Robin : Zoro je peux te parler ou je dérange ?

Zoro (prenant une serviette et s'essuyant) : Je viens de finir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Robin : Tu ne trouves pas que Sanji est préoccupé ces derniers temps ?

Zoro : Bah on n'est pas vraiment amis alors je ne fais pas vraiment attention.

Robin : Oui ça se voit. Je pensais que tu le saurais.

Zoro : On se bagarre moins qu'avant alors s'il y avait quelque chose je pense que je le remarquerai.

Après mure réflexion Zoro se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Zoro : C'est vrai qu'on se bat beaucoup moins, maintenant que j'y pense c'est bizarre.

Robin : Tu crois que c'est par rapport à ses deux ans ?

Zoro : Peut-être.

Robin : Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Et ils parlèrent de leur entraînement. Pendant une petite heure. Robin s'était rapprochée de Zoro.

Robin : Vous m'avez vraiment manqué pendant ces deux ans. Je n'en veux pas à Luffy, avec ce qui lui ai arrivé, j'aurais fait pareil. Enfin, plus m'ont manqué que d'autres.

Zoro : C'est sur que nous sommes plus attaché à des personnes qu'a d'autres.

Robin : Oui ...

Elle s'approcha du bretteur et l'embrassa sans que celui-ci réagisse. Mais il la repoussa gentiment.

Zoro : Écoute Robin je, je suis désolé mais ... je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

Robin : Je comprends. On ne se parle presque jamais.

Zoro allait répondre mais la voix de Sanji s'éleva.

Sanji : À TABLE !

Robin se leva et descendit sans un mot. Zoro avait mal agi mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? Le vert ne descendit pas manger. Il s'entraîna pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

De leur côté le reste des Mugiwaras étaient tous à leur place.

Nami : Où est Zoro ?

Robin : Il est resté en haut.

Sanji : Ce sale marimo ... Tant pis il n'aura rien.

Nami : Sanji tu es le cuistot de l'équipage, tu dois nourrir tout le monde.

Sanji : Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne descend pas.

Robin : Sanji a raison, si Zoro a vraiment faim il descendra.

Et le repas se passa dans le calme. Calme que Robin brisa.

Robin : Sanji, je pourrais te parler après ?

Sanji : Ah euh oui si tu veux Robin ...

Robin : *Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? D'habitude c'est Robin d'amour, il ne va vraiment pas bien.* Tout va bien ?

Luffy : C'est vrai que tu es bizarre en ce moment.

Le petit brun aurait remarqué ? Étonnant.

Chopper : Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Usopp : T'as peut-être besoin de sommeil.

Franky : Effectivement, t'es pas super en ce moment.

Sanji (se levant brusquement) : Mais ça va je vous dis !

Il sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Robin (se levant) : Je vais aller le voir tout de suite.

Elle sortit à son tour mais sans claquer la porte (vous vous en seriez douté ^^)

De son côté Zoro avait entendu la porte se claquer et regardait le blond se diriger vers la chambre des garçons. Il se demandait ce que faisait le cuistot à cette heure ci alors qu'il devrait manger. De plus il avait l'air furieux. Robin rattrapait le blond et lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter.

Sanji : Robin je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler là.

Robin : Moi j'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît.

Sanji : De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Robin : Je voudrais te parler de ton comportement depuis que nous nous sommes revus.

Sanji : Je vais parfaitement bien je t'assure.

Robin : Il y a deux ans tu ne te vexais pas pour un rien et tu ne pleurais pas. Tu es devenu sensible. Explique-moi s'il te plaît.

Sanji : Bon d'accord. Nami t'as raconté ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi à ce que je vois. Je vais t'en parler mais garde le pour toi s'il te plaît.

Robin : Je te promets que je le garderai pour moi. Et pour ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi Nami et moi on se dit tout.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre des garçons et s'assirent sur le lit à la table.

Robin : Prends ton temps pour m'en parler.

Sanji : Je suis amoureux.

Robin : Je vois. C'est un membre de l'équipage ?

Sanji : Oui.

Robin : *Oh oh.* C'est parce que Nami te rejette tout le temps et qu'elle n'est pas gentille avec toi ? C'est ça ?

Sanji : Non Nami est gentille avec moi.

Robin : *Ce n'est pas possible, il est amoureux de moi.* Tu m'en parle alors que ... c'est moi la concernée.

Sanji : Tu m'as demandé de t'en parler alors je l'ai fait. Et non ce n'est pas toi.

Robin : Mais il n'y a que deux femmes dans l'équipage.

Sanji (laissant aller son cœur) : C'est un homme. Je sais ce que tu vas penser.

Robin : Oh non ça m'étonne c'est tout. Maintenant tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

Sanji : C'est là que c'est dur. Je ne peux pas. Même si c'est toi.

Robin : Pourquoi ? Je suis un peu votre grande sœur. Je te promets de ne rien dire.

Sanji : Bon d'accord. C'est –

Il ne put finir sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chopper entra.

Chopper : Sanji ça va ?

Sanji : Oui ça va. Vous avez fini de manger ?

Chopper : Oui mais je dérange je m'en vais.

Sanji : Non, Robin ça te dérange qu'on en reparle une autre fois ? Je dois aller débarrasser.

Robin : Non vas-y.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, déjà vide. Chacun retourna à ses occupations mais Nami vint le voir.

Nami : Sanji ?

Sanji : Oui Nami ?

Nami : Tu pourrais me préparer un jus de mandarines ?

Elle lui donna quelques mandarines.

Sanji : Oui bien sûr. Je te l'apporterai.

Nami : Je serais en train de cueillir des mandarines.

Sanji : D'accord.

Nami : Au fait, Zoro sera content quand tu lui apporteras un repas. Hm ?

Sanji : D'accord Nami.

Dés que Nami fut dehors elle rejoignit Robin à côté des mandariniers. Elle s'empressa de demander à la brune ce que le cuistot lui avait dit ce que Robin lui raconta.

De son côté Sanji se dit que le marimo pourrait attendre encore un peu et que la vaisselle était plus importante. Il fit le jus de Nami et lui apporta. Il revint à la cuisine se mit au travail. Car oui, c'était lui qui s'occupait toujours de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Il préférait le faire lui-même.

Arrivé à l'essuyage des assiettes il en fit tomber une qui se brisa.

Sanji : Et merde.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux mais se coupa.

Sanji : C'est pas vrai, c'est mon jour ou quoi.

L'entaille n'était pas profonde et ne saignait pas beaucoup mais Sanji préféra mettre une bande qu'il trouva dans l'armoire de secours. Il se dit que ce n'était pas assez grave pour aller voir Chopper. Il reprit sa tâche. Alors qu'il rangeait la dernière assiette, Zoro arriva.

Zoro : Donne-moi un truc à manger.

Sanji : De une tu n'avais qu'à venir manger et de deux tu demandes plus gentiment.

Zoro : Tu me chercher cuistot ?

Sanji : Pour une fois non.

Zoro : Ok. Alors tu aurais un truc à me donner ? S'il te plaît.

Sanji : Là c'est mieux. Attends.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo, dos à Zoro qui le regardait. Non en fait il le matait. Ses jolies petites fesses moulées à la perfection dans son pantalon le faisaient clairement bander. Il le regardait faire. Sanji referma le frigo et revint vers Zoro, lui tendant une assiette. Zoro la prit et la reposa sur la table.

Sanji : Tu te fiche de moi ?!

Zoro : Non, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

Sanji : Ranh ... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zoro : Toi.

Sanji : Pardon.

Zoro : Je te veux. Je veux te goûter, te dévorer.

Sanji : Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sanji recula, appréhendant ce qui aller suivre. Zoro l'attrapa par les poignets et le plaqua contre le mur et enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant cette odeur aphrodisiaque.

Zoro : Laisse-toi faire Sanji ...

Sanji : Non Zoro s'il te plaît laisse-moi !

Mais le vert ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa. Il détacha sa cravate et attacha ses poignets avec. Sanji avait un peu peur de ce qui aller suivre mais se laissa quand même faire. L'abstinence était trop grande. Sanji se retrouva vite sans pantalon et boxer. Et la chemise ouverte aussi. Zoro dégagea son membre tendu vers le ciel. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment un truc aussi gros pourrait rentrer ? Il s'accrocha au cou de Zoro qui lui souleva les jambes et le pénétra d'un coup. Sanji étouffa un cri de douleur.

Zoro : *Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ...*

Il commença des va et viens endiablés, laissant à peine le temps à Sanji de s'habituer à sa présence. Mais il fut vite pris par le plaisir. Zoro glissa sa main vers le membre tendu du blond laissé à l'abandon, et le masturba doucement pour attiser encore plus le feu du cuistot.

Sanji : *Zoro est doué ... c'est bon bordel ...* Aaah ...

Quand Zoro entendit ce son, plus qu'érotique provenant de la bouche du blond, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller encore plus vite si cela était possible. Ils se fichaient pas mal que les autres puisent les entendre.

Sanji : Zoro ... plus vite ... aaaaah ...

Zoro s'exécuta. Sanji était ailleurs et le sexe de Zoro en lui le rendait complètement dingue. Son seme le rendait dingue. Son Zoro. Il en était sûr. Il aimait Zoro de tout son cœur. Les bonnes attentions sur le sexe de Sanji eurent raison de lui et il se libéra dans la main de Zoro. Son anneau de chair réagi et il se resserra sur le membre de Zoro ce qui l'emmena vers le point de non-retour.

Zoro : Aaah ... je vais ... venir ...

Sanji : Viens ... aaah !

Zoro venait de se libérer dans le corps du cuistot qui ne tenait plus debout. Il s'accrocha désespérément au cou de Zoro qui tenait encore ses cuisses, toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Le sabreur glissa jusqu'au sol, tenant Sanji contre le mur. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du cuisinier qui se remettait peu à peu de ce qui venait se passer. Zoro, son rival, venait de lui faire l'amour avec force et bestialité. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait terriblement aimé. Zoro tenait Sanji contre lui.

Zoro : Sanji je suis désolé ... pardon ...

Sanji se rendit compte que l'abstinence avait eu raison de son compagnon aux cheveux verts et qu'il n'avait manifestement pas pu se retenir. Il défit le lien de ses poignets et enserra le dos de Zoro. Il lui murmura.

Sanji : Je ne t'en veux pas Zoro.

Zoro releva la tête et regarda Sanji.

Zoro : Mais comment tu peux ... Tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de te faire ?!

Sanji : Oui. Tu crois que je me serais laissé faire si je ne l'avais pas voulu ?

Zoro ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sanji : Je t'aime Zoro.

Là il comprenait mieux. Quoi ? Le cuistot l'aimait ?

Zoro : Mais je suis un mec.

Sanji : J'avais remarqué. À moins que ce ne soit pas réciproque et que tu m'aies baisé juste pour passer ton envie de sexe.

Zoro : Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ... je t'aime aussi Sanji.

Sanji : Tu vois quand tu veux.

Zoro : Je ne te mens pas. Si je t'ai sauté dessus sans avoir ton avis c'est parce que je te désire depuis un moment déjà.

Sanji lui mordilla l'oreille et lui murmura :

Sanji : Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Et puis j'ai adoré.

Zoro : Alors ... tu aimes ... le sexe sauvage ?

Sanji : Seulement avec toi.

Zoro l'embrassa tendrement, officialisant leur relation. Ils se séparèrent et Zoro reboutonna la chemise de son blond.

Sanji : Merci. Tu pourrais sortir par contre.

Zoro : Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

Sanji : Je parle ... de ... ton sexe ...

Zoro : Ah. Excuse-moi je pensais que ...

Sanji : C'est que j'ai mal au dos dans cette position.

Zoro recula et se retira. Sanji finit de se rhabiller et Zoro ferma son pantalon.

Zoro : On le dit aux autres ?

Sanji : Pas tout de suite. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Zoro : Comme tu veux.

Sanji : Par contre j'ai mal dans le bas du dos.

Zoro : Eh eh. C'est ça le sexe sauvage.

Sanji : T'excuses pas surtout !

Zoro lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Zoro : Excuse-moi. Attends-moi là je reviens.

Il sortit, laissant le blond là, qui s'affala, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Zoro revint trois minutes après avec un tube.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Sanji : Je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes. Tu peux te foutre de moi si t'en a envie.

Zoro : Je ne le ferais pas.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Zoro : C'est un anti douleur après ... enfin voilà quoi.

Sanji : Ah.

Zoro attrapa Sanji par la taille et l'assit sur le plan de travail. Il releva sa chemise et mit du gel sur ses doigts.

Zoro : C'est froid. Alors fais attention. Enlève ta boucle de ceinture sinon je vais t'en foutre partout.

Sanji fit ce que le vert lui avait demandé et ne broncha pas. Zoro déboutonna et baissa un peu son pantalon et son boxer puis appliqua le gel.

Sanji : Bordel c'est froid ...

Zoro : Je t'avais prévenu. Au moins c'est efficace.

Et effectivement, au fur et à mesure que Zoro faisait pénétrer le gel Sanji avait de moins en moins mal.

Zoro : Alors ?

Sanji : Je n'ai presque plus mal.

Zoro : Tu vois. Il faut souffrir pour ne plus souffrir.

Sanji : Baka ...

Zoro se lava les mains pendant que Sanji descendait et se rhabillait correctement.

Sanji : Je n'ai plus mal et je tiens debout. Merci Zoro.

Zoro : De rien. Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Sanji : Mais les autres vont nous voir.

Zoro : Mais non. Nous irons à la vigie. C'est mon tour de garde.

Sanji : D'accord alors.

Ils partirent prendre un bain ensemble. Sanji s'était endormi dans les bras de Zoro qui le hissa jusqu'à la vigie. Il l'allongea sur la banquette puis partit chercher des couvertures et futons. Il revint et vit que Sanji dormait toujours. Il installa le tout pour faire une couche confortable puis mit le blond dessus après l'avoir mit en boxer. Sanji se réveilla.

Sanji : Zoro où on est ?

Zoro : À la vigie. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Sanji : C'est rien. (se rendant compte de sa tenue) : Mais je vais attraper froid si je dors comme ça.

Zoro : Chochote.

Sanji : Mais ...

Zoro : Je rigole. Tiens.

Zoro lui donna son tee-shirt blanc.

Sanji : Merci.

Sanji l'enfila et il lui allait parfaitement bien.

Sanji : Tu l'as gardé ?

Zoro : Je n'ai pas encore fais le tri de mes vêtements. D'ailleurs je vais le jeter celui-là.

Sanji : Non je veux le garder. S'il te plaît.

Zoro : Si tu veux. Et puis il te va bien.

Zoro se mit en boxer et les amants se couchèrent et Sanji se blottit dans les bras de Zoro, collé contre lui.

Zoro : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Sanji : Bonne nuit mon marimo adoré.

Ils s'endormirent très vite.

FIN


End file.
